The present invention relates to a cleaning device. More particularly, it relates to a cleaning device with a rotary tool rotatable by a turbine-like drive actuated by running water.
Cleaning devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. In known cleaning devices a rotor with inclined vanes creates a vortex under the action of water and through a gear transmission produces a torque so as to rotate a working tool. It is advisable to increase the power of the device as well as to reduce its size so that it can be used in household for showers, bathing units, kitchen units etc.